Chance In Heaven
by onlycharmed1
Summary: Chris' riveting past & secrets Prue never told challenges the Charmed Ones in ways theyve never been be4. Chris is the only 1 who can save Piper on her deathbed and it's not b/c of his healing powers. Is Chris really who they think he is? Please review...
1. Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters affiliated with Charmed or "Something" by Lasgo or "Heaven" by DJ Sammy or "Too Late" by no Doubt.  
  
Prologue  
Heaven  
  
2001  
"Prue!" Andy shouted out with uncontrollable joy. A huge smile dominated his high cheek boned face as he saw the one women he truly loved. Prue didn't return the friendly greeting. She only stood there, a tear running down one side of her cheek. She was holding her hand out in front of her, turning it back and forth, staring at it. Andy's smile diminished as he realized what this meant. Seeing Prue, face to face, only meant one thing. The Prue he had wished a long life upon, a happy, fulfilling life on, that same Prue had joined him. in heaven. Prudence Halliwell was dead!  
  
~*Baby, you're all that I want ~*  
  
~*When you're lyin' here in my arms, ~*  
  
~*I'm findin' it hard to believe~*  
  
~*We're in heaven~* 


	2. Something

Chapter 1  
  
Something  
  
"Too bad Leo isn't here," Piper sighed. She sat in the drivers seat of her black jeep. Phoebe sat in the passenger side as they drove to the cemetery. Phoebe cringed as she waited for her sister's voice to crack at the mention of the name of her husband. No voice cracked and no tears were shed. just like every other time Leo was mentioned now. Phoebe found it strange that her sister didn't react negatively to the fact that her husband had left her and their son. It didn't seem to bother Piper. In fact, nothing really bothered Piper that much anymore. except for one thing. Chris. He said he was their new whitelighter and the sister's believed him. Truth spells had been cast, tests had been given and he passed them all. Phoebe and Paige were fine with the new addition to their witchly ways. Sure they missed Leo. they even cried every once in a while for him, but Chris was fine. Piper on the other hand, well, she seemed to get bad vibes from Chris. Not bad vibes exactly but she was uncomfortable around him. There was something about him that made her feel sad almost.  
But now, on this cloudy Sunday afternoon, Piper and Phoebe were on their way to their sisters grave, Prue's grave. Paige was at the Manor watching over baby Wyatt. She hadn't wanted to come anyway that much, she didn't like cemeteries.  
The car turned into the entrance which had "San Francisco Memorial" engraved into it. Piper sighed loudly and parked the car. She opened her car door and Phoebe followed the action. After two doors slammed they were both standing at the foot of the concrete pathway that led to the rows and rows of graves, statues, and mausoleums. Piper took a deep breath.  
"You okay?" Phoebe asked caressingly. Piper gave her a meek smile and started walking down the grey pathway on this grey day.  
No one else was at the cemetery. It was still early, about ten, and the weather certainly didn't appeal to anyone. It was cloudy and on the verge of raining. Phoebe and Piper didn't mind having the privacy to themselves though. It was a drastic change to their normal life. But behind a small statue three muscular men with dark features conversed quietly.  
Phoebe and Piper were walking side by side and were now walking in the direction of the men. They were oblivious to the fact that they were there. The men however, weren't.  
"Those the charges?" the first guy with a moustache whispered.  
"Two of them," the other guy said. His head was shaved into the shape of an "x."  
"Amrin, you are an i-di-ot!" the third one shouted at a little more than a whisper, making sure he pronounced each syllable slowly "Do you not know who they are? Those are the Charmed Ones!"  
"Impossible, they're dead," Amrin said  
"Where have you been? Marlo, why'd you ask this guy to help us? We were fine before we came along." X-man said.  
"Xle, his powers! We can't beat the witches without them," he trailed off at the end of his sentence as the two Charmed Ones came closer, "Shhh," he said abruptly. The girls passed without even looking up, "That's why," Marlo continued, "They didn't even know we were here." He gave a sly smile, "And now we attack!"  
"Amrin, your power, now!" Xle said, realizing Marlo's cue.  
Amrin made his hand into a fist and held it in the direction if the sisters.  
"Which one?" he asked.  
"The one with the curls," Marlo anticicipated, meaning Phoebe, "We'll work on the other one. She seems more vulnerable to an actual attack."  
Amrin let his thumb and pinky out. A stream of invisible ultraviolet light bounced back and forth between his thumb and pinky.  
"Don't go full force," Xle instructed, "At least not yet."  
"Gotcha," Amrin said. He released the UV and it shot towards Phoebe.  
  
The light enveloped her face. She stopped for a second, shielding her eyes with her arm. To her it just seemed like the sun had come out and the sunlight was now blinding her. She didn't say anything, figuring her eyes would adjust in a couple of seconds. Piper didn't notice it altogether. She had her mind focused on reaching Prue's grave. She didn't even realize Phoebe had stopped walking. Suddenly a force hit Piper's back. It wasn't until a split second later that she felt the pain and doubled over to the ground. She could barely scream for help.  
  
After a couple seconds Phoebe could finally see again. She blinked her eyes a couple times and looked up to the sky, which was cloudy, not a ray of sun could poke through. A couple of feet ahead she saw Piper, sprawled out on the concrete pathway. She ran over to her sister and bent down to her.  
"Piper," she cried desperately. No respond. What happened? She hadn't seen anything. The wound was on the right side pf her sister's back, almost on her side. The first thing that popped into phoebe's head was to call for Leo but then remembered. Leo wasn't their whitelighter anymore. "Chris!" Phoebe screamed. It felt so unnatural as the name left her lips, "Chris!" she called again. She held Piper's arm in hers. Chris orbed in several yards away and ran over to the injured Piper. "What happened?" Chris worried. "I don't know," Phoebe said. As soon as Chris got close enough to place his healing hands over Piper, Phoebe noticed a glisten in the corner of his eye. Was that a tear?  
Chris took his hands away as Piper's body once again moved. She blinked, confused, but soon understood why her sister and Chris were hovering over her.  
"Do you want to go home and rest?" Phoebe asked.  
"Phoebe, it's the anniversary of our sister's death. There is no way I'm going home without visiting.!" She slowly picked herself up, slightly dizzy.  
As Piper walked confidently ahead to the mausoluom of her sister's grave Phoebe whispered in Chris's ear, "Maybe you should come along, make sure she's okay."  
"I think she'll be fine," he said briskly, "But why's your face all red? It looks sunburned." Again she thought she saw a tear as his eyes looked directly into hers, "Oh the sun was just really bright before, although I'm not usually so susceptible to the sun." Phoebe suggested. Chris grunted in understanding. He turned around and walked away in the opposite direction without even saying good-bye. Strange, Phoebe thought. She watched as he walked towards the exit, seeing his hand reach for his eye. "He's wiping away that tear" she said quietly to herself. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew she was correct. *~I can see it in your eyes*~  
  
*~There is something*~  
  
*~Something you wanna tell me*~  
  
*~I see it in your eyes*~  
  
*~There is something*~  
  
*~That you hide for me*~  
  
*~Is there a reason why*~  
  
*~There is something*~  
  
*~Something you wanna tell me*~  
  
*~I see it in your eyes*~  
  
*~There is something*~  
  
*~That you hide from me*~ 


	3. Too Late

Chapter 2  
  
Too Late  
  
Chris decided to take the long walk home from the cemetery. He didn't feel like orbing. He needed time to think by himself. He slowly walked down Fairfield Blvd, with his hands in his baggy jean pockets. He stared down at the sidewalk as he walked.  
Suddenly there was a bang. Chris immediately ducked, thinking it was a gunshot. Squatting on the sidewalk he looked around to make sure everyone was okay. There was no one outside of the big houses that loomed over him. There was no one with a gun either. He carefully and slowly got up, just in case someone was hiding with a gun. He looked around once more and realized what had made the noise. The mailbox he had just passed now only had one single red balloon on it. The other one was in latex shreds, dragging on the floor by a green ribbon.  
Embarrassed, Chris looked around once again, this time to make sure no one had seen him make a fool of himself. Chris wanted to laugh at himself, he really did. But he couldn't. Instead he felt a lump in his throat as he stared at the red balloon with "Happy Birthday" imprinted on it. It wasn't the balloon that made him feel like crying. It was the flashbacks that he got when thinking about the girl or boy the balloon was for. His whole life no one had ever done anything for him. The world he had lived in had been a bitter, destructive place. The Titans had ruled then. But now he was someone from the future living in his past and his world was good now. He was the Charmed One's whitelighter. The world was at peace. Chris continued to walk towards the direction of the manor. He knew he would have to orb soon, the highway would be coming up. He tried to forget about his past but the next worst thing instantly popped into his mind. His parents. His parents had died the instant he was born, in a way. He had went to view their grave but was interrupted by his charges. Chris's mind instantly switched over to his charges. it was a whitelighter thing. What had happened while he wasn't with Piper and Phoebe? All he knew was something hit Piper and it wasn't a fireball. He tried to remember exactly what it was that had been lying next to Piper. The small ball with an "X" marked into it. And then he knew! He wanted to orb, to get back to the cemetery as quickly as he could. But he was now on a busy road and there were too many people there for him to risk using magic. Chris about faced and started sprinting. He sprinted as fast as his legs would allow. After a couple blocks he realized that running wouldn't even get him there fast enough to stop the damage the X-ball would do. He sprinted one more block hoping to find a large tree he could go behind or an abandoned alley. All he could find was a tiny construction site with a single porta-potty at the corner.  
  
Chris was desperate. He crossed the street and made his way to the blue structure. He took a deep breath and opened the door, making sure he was holding his nose. He walked in and reached out to close the door. The door was stuck. He fiddled with it for a couple seconds and then couldn't hold his breath anymore. He took a quick breath, cringed at the smell and finally was able to pry the door and slam it shut. The porta-potty jumped at the impact and tilted. "Oh crap," Chris swore. Good thing he could orb. He instantly orbed out and found himself behind a tall statue in the cemetery. He took many deep breaths and hoped he didn't smell as bad as he thought he did as he ran towards the entrance, hoping the Halliwell's jeep was still parked in the parking lot. It wasn't. "Damn it!" Chris shouted. It was already to late. The Soul Controllers were now in control of Piper's soul. Frustrated, he orbed away, not even checking if anyone could see him. He could already hear the faint sound of Piper's cry for help. This time he'd be the only one who could save her.  
  
~*It's too late now*~  
  
~*I dont' think it can fade*~  
  
~*It's too real now*~  
  
~*Fulfillment just adds fuel to the blaze*~ 


End file.
